The Adventures of Scion and Derek in Gensokyo
by Crazy Scion
Summary: Watch as my OC Scion ventures into the dangerous land of Sonanoka21093's Gensokyo. He will wander the land until he has met all his favorite characters, which is most of them. What could happen along the way? Well a lot actually. This is a collaborative work with me and Sonanoka. Please check out her work and like all new authors I appreciate reviews.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: Touhou is the property of Team Shanghai Alice/ZUN. Only Scion and Derek are owned by me.

Sc/N: Greeting viewers and welcome to the first episode of The Adventures of Scion and Derek in Usagi's Gensokyo. Derek and I are very happy to have this chance to visit your world, and would like to thankyou for letting us in.

R/N: Is that so~?

U/N: Uhh... You may want to watch out, as she may be a bit... hungry...

R/N: That is so~!

U/N: Anywho, I'm very glad to be here, even if that seems a bit backwards. You'd be here, in my Gensokyo, and- you know what, I'm dropping that topic before I get a headache... Ohh, and you are very welcome!

Sc/N: Where well close to Gensokyo in a pocket dimension. No it not like Yukari's gaps! My pocket dimension is actually in void space and is completely customizable. You couldn't even tell the difference from the scenery in here to the one outside. Hahahaha.

De/N: Stop bragging and start the episode.

Sc/N: Fine. Any last words to the viewers you two?

R/N: Are you the kind of human I can eat...?

U/N: Do watch out for youkai~ Human flesh is just so tasty!

R/N: Isn't it? Eheh~

Sc/N: Please don't eat me. Maybe I can have Derek engineer clones, but for now thank you and enjoy the show.

De/N: Wait what?

Outside the world and outside reality itself in the Void of space time an entity of man wonders the nonexistence. He is accompanied by the entity of a strange massive, but formless network. In what could be described as darkness is lights, thousands of shining lights like the stars in space.] can be seen all around. The man looms over one such light. In his thoughts that sound like a calm voice, _"Well Derek I think we found it, I haven't been in a world with these people yet. I look forward to meeting them, but dread that women._

He is by another voice, much more childlike sounding yet more serious,

_"I sincerely hope you don't get yourself in serious trouble here. You can be so stupid the way you manage to piss the wrong people off."_

"I am who I am. Now let's get started."

"There's a slim chance you will land directly there."

_"Be more optimistic."_

Back in the real world somewhere outside an abandoned Hakurei Shrine:

A small hole in reality forms in the air, the hole is black with a grey boarder and the size of a coin, but it slowly grows. Once it is about 3 feet in diameter out of the portal descends a dark figure. The figure crashes on the ground onto the ground below, then slowly stands up, and the dark fuzz fades into the figure, revealing a man. The man is fairly tall about 6 feet tall, with reddish brown hair and eyes. He is of slim build, and has pale skin. He where's a large grey trench coat, on the inside of the coat can be seen what looks like deep space. Under the coat, covering his chest is a white T shirt, and grey pants that match the coat. His attire is completed by a pair of black sandals on his feet. Not normal clothes, but where he was going he will probably fit right in. He holds up his right wrist where an empty watch with an open face was attached.

The hole in the sky starts to slowly descend and shrink. By the time it was in front of his face it had shrunk back to the size of a quarter. Out of the hole comes a small disk resembling a top that enters the top of the watch followed by the mysterious portal, and then closes the watch face over it. The watch face didn't have hands, but a small computer screen that lit up upon closing the watch. It ran stats that looked like start up protocols. As this goes on Scion approaches the Shrine looking it over. It seemed run down, and abandoned. Taking a deep breath then letting out a sigh he speaks for the first time, "Well Derek, it looks like we landed in the wrong place. I figured with her interference it would be impossible to land directly in Gensokyo." The watch finishes doing its checks, the last words on the screen being the word Derek. The voice of a calm almost bored sounding boy responds through the watch,

"I told you it was a slim chance. Well now we have to get in from here."

"Isn't there a chance it could collapse?"

"There is, but highly unlikely. Now let's hurry before someone interferes."

Scion gulps, "Right, he reaches into his coat and pulls out a disk similar to the one seen in the watch except the size of a Frisbee instead of a quarter, and hold it out in front of him where it floats of its own accord. He closes his eyes and concentrates. The disk starts to spin, the point facing away from him. It spins faster and faster until what looked like rainbow colors spun around it, all in a spiral leading towards the point. Then as the intensity increase a small hole starts to form on the end of the point. It starts of small thin gets bigger and bigger, and when it was a foot big you could see through the hole. On the other side was the Hakurei Shrine still a bit run down, but it was the one he sought. As the portal grew so did the intensity of colors flows around it, like a huge tornado with its own wind current winding its way along. When it reaches 5 feet in diameter, Scion jumps through the opening as quickly as he can. Upon reaching the other side he turns around, and calls the disk to the other side.

In response to him touching it, the disk slowly decelerates and the portal starts to shrink. By the time the disk stopped spinning the portal had closed. Scion grabs the disk and puts it back into his jacket, then turns around. He hadn't paid much attention to his surrounding this whole time, and wondered who or what could have been watching. His suspicion was answered almost immediately when the world almost instantly changed around him. Eyes were watching him. So many eyes, there is nothing around but a black void, and what had to be hundreds no, thousands of eyes. And every one of them is focused on him. However, the eyes hold no malice. They looked at him, as though he had a 'kick me' sign taped to his back. He immediately knew why, and dreaded the reason. The one person who could probably trump anything he tried had caught him, and only within seconds of arrival. From behind him, someone was clapping. Scion turns slowly towards the source of the clap. Sitting atop an open gap is Yukari.

He simply grins and speaks calmly, but a tad nervous, "Well hello there. You must be the infamous Yukari. Oh how I have hoped not to meet you so soon. I guess I should have come during the winter, and then my odds would have been much better. Well I should introduce myself. I'm Scion, and how my I help you today?" He gives her a big Wal-Mart smile. She ignores the fact he knows her name, and the winter comment.

She instead asked, "And what might be the reason for this intrusion~? I do hope that you mean no harm, or I might have to get a bit frisky~!" She had an amused look in her eyes, but there was also a sort of hunger within them. She couldn't help but think he looked a bit tasty in various ways.

Scion couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He takes the moment to look her over, or more accurately checks her out without meaning to. She seemed a bit different then he imagined. She wasn't as cold or serious as he thought she would be. Thinking about it, _"Maybe I got lucky. Maybe she is nicer, then her predecessors."_ Taking a chance, he drops the smile and looks at her with his most serious stare, then speaks as clearly as he can, "I assure you that I mean no one here harm, but I will defend myself if needed. However, I can assure you. No what I may face I will not kill anyone no matter what the circumstance."

She watched him for a moment, her gaze heavy, and hard. The sheer pressure of her gaze was maddening. She finally lets up, and grins. "You'll do nicely for a bit of entertainment, if I do say so myself..." A fan falls from a gap, and she catches it in mid drop, opens it, and hides her grin. "Or maybe make for a good meal, if you can't do even that~ I am a bit... peckish." With a snap of her fan, the eyes around him all close, and the void fades. Yukari fades with it.

Scion finds himself back in Gensokyo. He lets out a big sigh of relief, but finds that his lungs are beginning to burn. The magic in the air was so dense, so heavy, that it burned his lungs just trying to breathe it. _"This may take some getting used to_." was all he could think. Scion holds up his wrist and talks to it, "Hey Derek! You think you can do something about this energy? Maybe store it for me if you would be so kind."

"That won't help the burning, but it would help your situation to have reserves on hand. By the way, great work not getting killed in there."

"Screw you, that was frikin scary. Just start storing some of it in the coat to strengthen it, and then the dark matter1 with the rest of the energy."

He thinks about making his way towards the Shrine, but as he takes in the sights, already starting to feel just a tad bit better about breathing. He decides however, that being at the bottom of the stair when he wasn't before was a subtle hint not to see the shrine maiden. "Well I'm finally here. Now where should I start?" He thinks aloud. He looks into the Forrest, then toward a tall mountain. "I think that's Youkai Mountain, if I follow that landmark even with my limited map knowledge of this place. I might get lucky and stumble on Misty Lake. There is a certain Fairy I just have to say hi to." So a destination in mind he begins his quest into the Forrest. He walks the whole time, but still has to take several breaks along the way to catch his breath. After stumbling about for what felt like hours, through the ever darkening forest, he tripped over a sleeping body.

"W-wha...?" An ordinary 2 winged Fairy looked about, confused, before saying, "Oww... my... my side..." She gripped the location of the accidental kick in pain.

Scion falls flat on his face yelping as he hits the ground. As he gets up rubbing his face he hears moans in symphony with his own. Noticing the fairy in pain he panics, "Oh geeze I'm sorry." was all he could think to say. He starts talking to the watch, "Derek how is she?"

The screen starts showing images of the fairy and specifically her bruised side, a moment later Derek speaks, "She seems to have a nice bruise on her side. Being kicked by you really hurts you know. You're lucky you didn't step on her and break a bone"

"Why didn't I get a heads up?"

"She's a fairy Scion. They naturally blend into the forest, and I was a bit distracted."

"You were distracted? Man we aren't on our game today." While distracted talking to Derek the fairy hearing the voices sits up, and stares like a deer in head lights.

"H-hu-" She began to frightenedly stammer out.

Scion turns his focus back on the girl hearing her talk, "Sorry what? Hu hu something?"

"Human...!" She shrieks in terror, then start peppering him with Danmaku.

The sudden attack was surprising, but should have been expected considering he was human. Scion shields his face, and this time kicks at the girl on purpose. Not as hard as he can, but hard enough to take a chunk out of a tree when he missed. His toes yelled out in pain for his foolishness. The stings of the multi colored orbs hurt even through the thick coat he wore. _"I need to get her to stop, but how?" _He thinks as he looks at the girl. His eyes start glow ever so lightly, _"Maybe if make her think I'm a Youkai."_ trying as hard as he can to focus, while shutting out the pain of his body. He concentrates on the girl and the flying Danmaku.

He then yells at the girl, "Stop shooting me you stupid fairy before I blast you," he holds up his right hand and strange energy of earthly and unearthly colors seems to flow from the watch to the palm of his hand; forming up into one orange Danmaku bullet that he shoots at a tree near the fairy creating a mild explosion. He then reaches into his sleeve and holds up a card, and while trying to look intimidating threatens the fairy, "See I'm a Youkai, and you better run off before I blast you to bits!" even though he said that. He was really thinking, _"I'm so bull shitting this. This just a piece of paper I happened to have on me. Please just be a good stupid fairy and believe me, then run away into the woods."_

Panting, the one Fairy responds, "You... you don't smell like one... You... stink like a human..." She had her eyes fixated on the man, and was far from happy.

She got him, but he tries to think of a reason, "Ummm ah that is...A trick. Yeah I use it to trick other Youkai into thinking I'm weak. If they can't tell me from a human, then I can get in a quick shot while there guard is down. I didn't think a fairy would just attack me though. You usually just freak out and run away at the sight of a human." Scion still keeps the paper in hand, but he lightens up a bit hoping the fairy would calm down. His hopes were dashed however when all around, the heads of dozens of fairies of numerous types stick their heads out of the surroundings. Most of them being spring and wood fairies, but there was also a summer fairy, too. She stuck out since the bush she was in was on fire, due to her flaming wings. None of them looked particularly happy, and all of them had an extra-large orb of danmaku charged and ready to throw if need be.

He could tell danmaku of that size would hurt no matter how weak one is normal size. There'd be no particular chance to dodge, either, as he was _quite_ surrounded. The situation was getting worse by the second. He couldn't run, because he would collapse before making any good distance, and with that many fairies and Danmaku he could be the next dead outsider in the woods if they decided to fire on him. He thinks to Derek, _"Please tell me you have a plan better than mine."_

There's a pause before Derek answers, _"Well the usual idea to hide might not work here, and they seem skeptical about you."_

_"Fairies are supposed to be easy to scare, but I'm failing at that. So if I can't scare them then maybe I can confuse them. "_

Looking at the fairies he puts on a teachers smile and talks as mono tone as he can, "OK allow me to explain what I am. Do any of you happen to know what an interdenominational void entity is? It is a being who is by technicality not real, but able to maintain a real form. I am such an entity and I also travel with another entity like me, but is computer based. He is a void entity network rather than a regular void entity and thus holds no true form though is capable of a one. Now who here knows anything about the multiverse theory or of parallel dimensions? Well the multiverse theory is the theory that parallel to our world is several others that are separated by a fictional space known as void. Void is an area where energy and entities are exchanged between universes. Entities in void are nonexistent until given a role in the real world by one you would call god. Now are there any questions?" The hand of one of the fairies shot up, which got a number of her kin to sigh. Scion points at the fairy,

"Yes what is your question you lady."

Looking a bit smarter than the others, she asked, "Is it anything like a god? Beings that only exist because others give them form, because they give them faith, and give them shape? Because we already have our avatars and heralds..."

Sounds of confused agreement resounded throughout the group of less smart fairies. Scion was surprised to get such a good answer from the fairies,"It is similar, but a bit easier than that. Just by choosing to believe I'm here, gives me form. If you truly believe I wasn't here I wouldn't be able to affect you. You trust your eyes, your hearing, smell, and the rest of your senses to recognize me as a part of your world. Only if you chose to doubt these senses and specifically doubt me, would I cease to exist in this world. However as long as something believes I'm there, then I will always be here. Anymore questions, or Maybe you can tell me about yourselves?"

The Fairy from before answers him, "We are the Fae! We are nature incarnate, and the least appreciated in all of Gensokyo! We range from the cold winter, the beautiful spring, the bountiful autumn, the blazing summer, the hardy forest, the abrasive earth, and all there is in between! Those are just all that I remember off the top of my head..."

One of the others added, "And the air ones, too!"

The smart fairy continues, "Ahh, yes. The light hearted air. Now, the four major types of fae also have our own gods, who are the avatars of their season. There's Dai, Aki, and Letty. I forget who summer is... Anyways, to help bring the seasons to be, there are also heralds. The avatar of spring is currently the herald of autumn, summer, and winter, as nobody else is strong enough, or willing to take them. Ohh, and before you decide to write us off as idiots, that's mostly the younger ones. The smarter ones tend to last longer, such as myself. While we are immortal, it's also limited, as we have about... hmm... let's say 100 lives, for a nice, round number. Depending on our number of wings," She flapped her two pairs of wings. "we may become stronger. The number of wings is a direct translation of the power of a fae, and perhaps the intelligence, too. There are... acceptations, though."

Once more, sounds of agreement are heard.

"Ohh, and one last thing. We don't like pain any more than humans do. Break one of us, and I, and my kin, will break you right back..." She narrowed her eyes at the man, venom dripping from her voice.

Scion just smiles and nods his head repeatedly, "Yes I understand I would never dream of harming such adorable creatures such as yourselves. Since that is clear how about a peace offering." he reaches into his coat and pulls out a handful of pop tarts shaped like cats, "Would you guys like a pop tart? They are delicious, like literally a rainbow of sugary flavor nya." He starts munching on one of the pop tarts while still holding up the others." The fairy willed two of the poptarts to her with a glowing index finger, and with a flick of a wrist, they broke into small, even shares. Enough shares that every fairies had a piece. The head honcho popped hers in her mouth, and chewed, before a bright red blush splashed across her face, followed by the rest of the fairies eating their share, and a blush spreading on the face of a few of them.

Timidly, the smart one asked, "Why... w-why does it taste like fairy...?" She was looking to the side with embarrassment.

Scion's head blows up, not literally, but mentally. There is a long pause before he answers,

"...They taste like fairies? H-how so? I-I mean what~?"

His mind was on over clock trying to connect what they could mean by that statement, but the same things added every time. His thoughts, _"The poptarts are sweet, the fairies are also sweet, they wouldn't know that unless they tasted other fairies, but they aren't acting regretful like they did something wrong like cannibalism, but embarrassed like they like they were...well doing perverted things with each other. What kind of Gensokyo have I landed in?"_ Scion was acting just as shy as the fairies at this point. Their own modesty about the subject rubbing off on him.

The face of the smart fairy lit up like a light as she tried to answer his question, "W-w-well... W-when one fae loves a-another fae... sometimes they, umm... Sometimes they rub and lick each other's w-wings... and... a-and it feels nice." She was now looking down, so as to hide her scarlet face.

The more naive fairies among them just tilted their heads in confusion. Scions mind blows up again from how cute the girl was acting, "S-so I was right. Well I have no problem with same sex relations, but I just didn't know Fairy wings tasted so...Wait Fairy wings?"

He stops and thinks about it for a moment before speaking again only much calmer then before and even a bit baffled, "Your wings taste like sugar and they double as a source of pleasure? Wow that's, I never knew that. Well it isn't that strange if you think about it. This is Gensokyo after all. Also, dating each other is normal to since the guy to girl ratio here is like 10,000 girls to 1 guy. I can see with those odds why seeking mates out from each other would be preferable then fighting over what may be a wuss of a guy. Though my biggest curiosity now is her." He points at the summer fairy with flaming wings. "Her wings are on fire. So how would you lick them? I mean wouldn't they burn you?"

The fairy of the most brains just about swooned when she put her hands on her cheeks and said, "It's, umm... it's a good pain~" Her blush was once more heated, while she giggled to herself, and added, "It's, umm... I guess it's the sort of thing only we can understand, really."

"It could be because your fairies, licking the wings give off an automatic pleasure response to the pain. Don't mean to be skeptical, but it could also be simple masochism. I won't judge if only for the fact I can say, been there done that. Well it has been fun girls, but I probably should be on my way. I have someone I'm very eager to see while I'm here. She lives on the edge of Misty Lake, and you might know her. Her name is Cirno"

All the fairies flinch upon hearing Cirno's name, and half of them even flew off. Scion sounding a bit worried, "What? Did something happen to Cirno?" With a grumble, the smart fairy and head of the group said,"We don't like her. Not one bit."

The rest of the fairies were looking slightly irritable, and spoiling for a fight. Scion could see the mood just did a nose dive and tries desperately to talk his way out of the situation, "What? Isn't she like one of the strongest Fairies, and I mean sure she has her baka moments, but she is such a sweet girl. Why would you be so mad at her?" He starts thinking to Derek,_ "OK this sucks. I thought I just made some fairy friends and now they want to kill me again. Screw this if they attack drop all the flash bangs and cloak. We are running away if this gets to Danmaku."_

The smart one hissed out, "I'm not talking about _her_"

Scion keeps questioning the fairy, "I won't know why your mad if you don't tell me. I'm new here, so I wouldn't know of existing issues between you and her. I'm not going to fight you so you might as well tell me what's up."

Scion tried to stay calm, but he was ready to run in a moment's notice. With a growl, the energies around the smart, summer fairy began to flare, making his lungs burn even worse, as the air just about dripped with mana at this point.

"What she's done?" The Fairy's eyes were glowing with the collected magic at this point. "She's killed hundreds, if not thousands of her own kin! And for what? Because those three idiots destroyed her house?"

Scion was frustrated that the situation spiraled out of control so fast. Angry he starts thinking to himself, _"What the fuck Cirno. Why am I doomed because of you? That's it I'm running."_ He shakes his coat and half a dozen flash bangs fall to the ground, "Now Derek!" he yells while shielding his eyes.

Derek cancels the reflection of light around Scion making him effectively invisible. The grenades would go off one after another as Scion would try to struggle to get as far away from the fairies as he could while they were blinded. However, it would seem today wasn't his lucky day. The strongest one was the only one in pursuit, as she was apparently a sun fairy, and quite immune to such things. Able to stare at the sun and feel nothing, a flash bang merely made her blink, and see spots a couple spots.

"Why the hell did you do that?, the fairy yelled, and she was far from pleased. She began to quickly close the distance between where she was, and where he had run to. Scion mumbles to himself as he continues to jog away from the fairy,"How the hell can she see me? I should look like the frikin predator right now the way I'm cloaked. Wait she did get blinded does that make her some kind of light fairy? Does that mean she can see obscure light patterns to? Dammit!"

His lungs weren't holding up very well and even with an enhanced body no air means no energy. He was ready to collapse and the Fairy wouldn't take long to catch him. Getting desperate he decides to take a chance and turns around face the fairy, "I am not dying today, because your pissed dammit! So fuck off!" He lifts both his hands and channeling all the energy he had saved up since getting there. He fires as many orange danmaku as he could muster of all sizes and in a completely random manner. His pattern was terrible though since he looked a lot like someone who fires a gun by swinging the barrel back and forth hoping he hits something.

Once again proving to be a credit to her race she actually dodges the bullets, then rearing back her fist, she yells at him while closing in, "You _idiot!_ The hell was that for! I wasn't about to hurt you, but noooo, you go and blind my kin, and try and kill me for no good reason! What are you, human?"

She slams a danmaku imbued fist into his gut with the force of a particularly strong human, and the power of a shrine maiden's charm behind hit. Scion would have lost his lunch if he had even eaten before getting there. She literally hit his weakest point and with a Reimu level punch no less. The fairy continues to scold him while her holds his hurt stomach, "'Cause you sure as hell are acting like one! Didn't you say you were better than a human - a interwhatever being, or some such thing? And this is how you act towards us?"

Scion looks up only to see her eyes flared with light, blinding him. "And that's for that flashy thing! And now, we're even~"

She gives him an un-seen wink. Thinking for a moment, she asked, "So you need to find Cirno, huh?" With the other, less reasonable fairies around, she didn't seem to hold a grudge against Cirno. Scion lays on the ground for a bit, groaning over his injuries.

Derek drops the cloak since there was no point in having it anymore. Since Scion was down and out of it, Derek answers the girl for the first time. In his usual board voice she would hear him speak through the watch,"You'll have to forgive Scion. He tends to do stupid things when he has to think on his feet. He was human at one point after all, so he didn't lose all the stupid if you get what I mean. I'm Derek by the way and I'm the computer entity as he put it. I also like to say I'm the smarter of the two of us."

Scion turns over and mumbles, "Shut up Derek. You've made your share of mistakes to. I'm sorry I freaked, but you kin, as you call them, looked like they were ready to play jump rope with my intestines. So, I made a tactical decision to run while I still had legs to run with."

The fairy ignores Scion's mumbling and giggles, "It's nice to meet you!" She says grabbing Scion by the collar and pulling him to his feet in a strong little hop, followed by a bit of flittering of her wings to keep herself in the air. After such a hit, she figured he'd need a bit of support. Scion appreciated the extra support, but he still felt wobbly being on his feet.

"Nice to meet you to I guess?"

Derek lets out a sigh, "I think she was talking to me and it nice to meet you to Miss Fairy all though be it not in person."

"So you can help us find Cirno then?" Scion buts in, "Also why were the other fairies mad. Something about her house?"

With sigh, the Fairy began to tug him in the direction towards the lake. Since she could tell he was still quite blind. She talks on the way, "The three fairies of light destroyed her igloo. I mean, it was probably for the best, but it's still not easy to build a home! As such, she was livid as can be. She actually forgot about it for a time; it happened a good half a year before she actually came for their heads. Well, once she did, those three had mobilized an army of us fae, and were going to take over Gensokyo by force - I had nothing to do with the little... army. It was doomed for failure, really. Numbers may do you well, but only if they have some form of skill. An army of single wings isn't going to get you anywhere. Now, if Daiyousei was leading it? Maybe we could have won! However, she didn't. Heck, Cirno blew that army apart all by herself, proving that fae aren't going to win a war any time soon. After that, though... she surprised just about everyone in Gensokyo by taking out the terror that is the black-white! And a few months back, she fought off the boarder hag's attempt on the boarder of dreams, alongside Dai and some dead miko named Mima. She's getting to be pretty darned strong..."

Scion was utterly shocked to hear how successful Cirno had been. The more he tried to put together the more unbelievable it all seemed. She was far stronger than he had thought she was to have dealt with so many powerful Youkai, "Wow does that mean Cirno is the strongest in Gensokyo right now? I mean there are so many Youkai of insane powers involved in those incidents and to think Cirno resolved it. Hey she isn't like ruling Gensokyo is she?"He imagines Cirno on a throne ordering people around with her adviser Daiyousei. The Fairy fell to the ground, and giggled to herself.

"You're... You're joking, right? She holds... a candle to Dai! A candle!" She tried to say more, but couldn't due to the laughter.

Scion was confused, but changes his focus to Daiyousei, "Well Dai likes Cirno if I remember correctly, and she isn't the fighting type from what I could tell. Sure the Fae have screw all hypnotism or the messier I think it was, but I got a secret weapon for that. Derek here is immune to that sort of stuff, because well he isn't here. He watches the world from outside reality. Think of it like a kid watching a TV screen except he has control of the camera, and also has hundreds of TV's. Sort of Yukari level bull with his ability to see everything, but with less range."

"...You know, if you say such things, she's going to pay him a visit just because she can. Also, what hypnotism...?"

"That would be very much impossible, but I'll explain that later. Hypnotism is a for of mind control, but not direct. It is the power of suggestion using your own mind to fill in the blanks. Messier r is the highest level of hypnotism able to make anyone and anything believe what you want them to believe. You can't order someone to do something, but you can make them believe they want to beat that person up. That's a small example I can think of. It is strong enough to make you see them differently from what they really are. Only the select few like the other Fae can see the truth."

"Sounds... a bit like something we fae can do. Here, have an example." Her left index finger-tip began to glow, and wispy white energy began to take over. Scion began to feel light as a feather, and as carefree as a balloon on the wind. As though he wanted nothing more than to play around, and play pranks on others, to be merry, and to enjoy himself just like a fairy. He starts talking, "Wow I feel like floating away and trolling people Yukari style. Derek make me some rocket boots or something I need to fly to the moon."

Derek confused, "What why do you need to fly to the moon?"

"To paint it red of course, and make everyone think that it is a blood moon, but it would be paint, and people would feel stupid when they realize it's fake. It's brilliant! Hahahahahahaha..."

"What did you do to him? He's acting like a complete moron now."

"...Hahahahaha ha...ha?" The hypnotism where's off, " Why did I think that was a good idea? Derek why do I have rocket boots in my inventory?"

Derek whistles nonchalantly, "Oh well I thought if you were so determined that it would be a shame to miss how epically your plan would have failed. Hmmhmhm."

Scion just stares at the watch fpr moment then changes focus back to the fairy, "OK that was about what I meant except Fae can do it indefinitely."

With a mischievous grin, the whole left hand of the fairy began to glow. Apparently it was fun watching him hypnotized so she turned up the juice.

"To the Moooooon!", Scion yells as he slips on a pair of metal boots, then points to the sky. I'm going to go as high as I can and break through the atmosphere. Hahahahaahaha?" He clicks the boots and jet of fire spews out as he starts ascending up like a rocket into the trees. He leans ever so slightly and crashes into the side of a tree, then several others bouncing off them like a pinball. When he escapes the trees he gets only get a hundred feet in the air before crashing back down taking out some trees completely on the way down. He lies in a crater of dirt after crashing, completely out of it.

The fairy floats over to him laughing on the way, Bwahahaha...! Ohh, that was great..."

She just about doubles over laughing so hard. Derek jokes with her, "Perhaps he should have remembered that rockets boots are the hardest to control flight wise."

Scion stayed in the crater trying to recover before getting back up. He still felt clouded by the hypnotism. His mind just wondered from thing to thing trying to focus, but unable to. He just didn't care about anything he felt like he could just lay there all day. He wanted to go bug people, but he felt it could wait till later. The nice comfortable feel of the land and the tranquil sounds of the forest caused him to slowly drift off to sleep. The fairy fluttered her way to his side, and plopped down beside him. She had grown bored of teasing him like this, so she decided to save her strongest enchantment for another time. She found the look of his sleeping form to be a bit... cute.

"Well, might as well get a bit of rest."

She mused aloud, before she began to let the very essence of nature bleed from herself, much like steam, and curled up beside the man. She soon drifted off.


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Sc/N: Good evening viewers this is Scion bringing you the second episode of The Adventures of Scion and Derek in Gensokyo. Today's episode is going to be a bit shorter were afraid, but the other hopes to increase the frequency by doing so.

D/N: The "authors" Scion. This is a Collaborative effort remember.

Sc/N: Right, Right. Well let's have a welcome from today's guests shall we.

R/N: Is that so~?

U/N: That is so~!

Sc/N: What are you 2 talking about?

R/N: I was referring to your statement about length.

U/N: And I was agreeing with Rumia!

Sc/N: Oh I got confused thinking about the authors and bread. I'm sure that there is things stranger then Candy Mountain. The land you live in makes about as much sense as the internet.

De/N: I doubt they know what the internet is.

Sc/N: My god. I have so much to show you. Derek, get me a laptop.

R/U/N: Is that so~?

Sc/N: That is very so! I should start by showing some fan works on you guys. Rumia you have tons of fans, come look at your fan art. Careful some of it is questionable.

R/N: Is that so~? I want to see~!

U/N: What about me...?

Sc/N: Sorry Usa, but there's nothing on you. Don't feel bad though. I can show you some cool things on your Master Cirno.

R/N: Ohh~ I seem to be having lots of fun in this one!

U/N: W-why are there such naughty pictures of you...?

R/N: It suits me, though!

U/N: ...That is so~

Scion woke up from his nap a few hours later. Rising slowly from his dirt bed he rubs the sleep from his eyes while in the process of looking around. Speaking his thoughts allowed, he asked, "What happened? I can't seem to remember, and I keep getting these flashes of pain." He looks at the watch and sees that it is almost 5:00 o'clock. "Looks like I have maybe 2 hours before sun down. Where is that fair...y?" The fairy that had chosen to accompany him had seemed to have fallen asleep beside him.

She was curled up in a cute ball, with a sleeping face that was just as sweet as it was adorable. He had to punch himself in the face to keep his thoughts in order. "Gya! Curse my love of all things cute, but I need to keep a clear head. First survival, _then_ attempted love interests with the Touhou cast. Though, I don't see the odds of that happening being too great. I did just get beaten up by a fairy - one of the weakest creatures in Gensokyo, and I like talking to myself. Some people get put off by that, but at least Derek is listening, right?"

Derek, sounding spaced, asked, "What? Ohh sure I'm listening. Yeah, the weather is terrible."

Scion began to pout, and stated, "You're not even trying to make me feel better. Well, since you weren't listening, then what were you doing."

"Actually I'm working on making a map of this place, and also analyzing the magic here for its properties, to see what the rules are that govern it. I managed to get quite a bit done while you were napping, and on top of have a map of at least a half dozen square miles. I have also performed many experiments with the magic in the pocket space, but without proper research I've only learned that the magic in this world is some of the most diverse we've ever encountered. I dare say with enough of this stuff that anything is possible in this dimension."

"Wow, that's good to know. Good work Derek."

"I always do good work, but thank you for the praise."

"Oh shoot we might wake the fairy if we keep talking like this. Maybe we should move?"

"Mnyyaaaaa...!" The fairy let out a cute little cry of a yawn as if having had heard his concerns, and stretched out over the grass, stretching even her toes. Most every muscle in her body quivered in the odd pleasure of a stretch.

"Too late." comments Derek. With a second, less grand yawn, the fairy finally noticed that her teddy bear was gone. "...Ohh... Hello, you. Whatever your name was..." She was too drowsy to remember if he had given her that important bit of information.

"Ohh, I'm Scion if I didn't mention it. Now that I think of it, I haven't gotten your name either. What is your name, if you have one?"

"Ahah, well, I... umm... Well, I actually don't have a name, to be honest. Don't usually have much of a need, as we fae tend to be able to communicate fine without them. Helps that we usually don't have parents like you humans do, so nobody names us. I suppose, if you need a name, you could just go by my hair!" She gave a grin, while her long, green hair fluttered in a breeze that wasn't there. Her hair looked rather striking against her glimmering, shimmering white dress. Scion stood there thinking for a while, _"Guess she didn't buy that I'm a Youkai. Oh well. Well I don't want to pick Green, because that's too obvious, and Forest has too many bad references, so there are only a few shades left that I think would make good names and those our Kelly, Olive, and Viridian." _He decides to ask the fairy, "Hey I'm leaning on Olive for your name, but I want your opinion. After all, you deserve a say in your own name." He smiled at her.

She gave a shrug, and replied, "It's not like I'll keep it after you end up dead. Well, probably not, anyways. This place isn't particularly safe for outsiders, as we youkai tend to eat humans, even if I for one don't - I'm no pixie."

Feeling a bit deflated by her comment, Scion tried to defend himself, "I'll have you know that I'm very hard to kill - well, kill for good. I can recover from fatal wounds, not unlike most Youkai. I... I mean Derek has to spend a lot of energy to heal me, and the more wounds the longer that takes. For example: I could be dead for a week if I got danmaku'd to death. I have to say I'm a bit scared of most things here, but at least I'm aware of the threat level and have ways of defending myself. I'm still choking on the air here and that's killing my strength. It doesn't matter if you can knock down trees if you can't breathe. It's so frustrating to be brought so low that I can't even escape a fairy. No offences to your sisters, but the statistics say that two wing fairies are the weakest in Gensokyo." Scion sighs.

The fairy raised a brow at this, but again ignored his rant as she was confused by something else he said, "Breathing? Why are you having issues with breathing...?" She takes a big breath, sucking the magic from the air momentarily. "See? Breathing's easy!"

"First, that's _so_ unfair, and second, I don't know why, but breathing magic is hard for people who don't live in it constantly. I'm from way outside you could say, and have never dealt with it before."

Giggling, the fairy asked, "So, do you know how to fly? _So_ much faster than on foot..."

Scion had to think about it for a moment, _"Should I tell her? I've been like an open book so far, but should I share all my secrets? I guess I can go half-truth, at least until I think I can trust her. Hey she's nice, but that has not worked out before."_ After pretending to think a little longer he answers her, "I haven't learned how to yet. I don't have wings if you haven't noticed, so if I want to learn to fly. It has to be from someone that also doesn't have wings."

Raising a brow once more, the fairy asked, "Why not just grow a pair...?" She gave a grin, while being vague enough to be misunderstood.

Scion looked at the girl almost wondering if she was Psychic, or just _really_ lucky, "Well I guess... I guess I could, but I don't know how well I would look with fairy wings. First, I'm a guy, and second, I've sort of have this coat in the way, though I could~ move that. No no Scion don't think about it. If I grow Fairy wings, then how many should I have? Unlike you guys I don't have a mana pool to measure power, but a source of infinite power that I can only draw on so much of in any instance."

The fairy looks at him, obviously confused. "Ehh? I've only seen a human grow batty wings before... Some strange shrine maiden did it, while looking at that other shrine maiden at Cirno's house." Thinking over what you said for a moment, she said, "But... our wings are made of magic, just as my entire body is. If you can't make the magic in the air bend to your will, the wings won't really help. Though, I'd like to see just how many you can pull off, if what you said about power is true~ I've only seen a fae with twenty wings before... Also, if you have so much power, wouldn't that make you some sort of non-magical magician...?" By this point she was monologing to herself. After breaking out of her thoughts, she finished off with, "Though, it'd probably be a good idea to get moving. The sun's getting ready to set, and I can't really protect you from things that go bump in the night, what with being powered by solar energies."

"Well I can't argue with you there, but where can we go? I don't know how far from Misty Lake we are. As for protection, I still have some weapons like the flash grenades I used on your friends. They're great for quick escapes, well, if you're quick. But I'm slow, so... yeah."

She let out a giggle, before asking, "Well, if you're so strong, why not teleport about? Dai does it, when she's... complete. Though, she's one of the strongest in all of Gensokyo... Only Yukari is stronger than her."

"It's complicated, but I can't teleport unless I witness someone else. OK, you know what? Screw it. In short, my powers work like a copy cat's would, but I can't copy your abilities unless I witness you use them. My eyes have the ability to see the reality that governs your abilities, and then I can alter my reality to accommodate." Speaking in a dramatic voice filled with pride, "I am Scion: Master of Reality." Then, sighing again, he spoke normally, "Well, I wish that meant something, but here I hold but a candle to Yukari in terms of Reality fuckery. Dia seems to even beat me from what you described."

"True enough. She could even turn the entire population male, if she so wished. Even my kin and I, even if we are all, save for a few... oddities, nothing but female!"

"I think she likes girls more, or she would have tried it already. But then, maybe even she would _fear_ pissing off the entire population of Gensokyo. Especially Reimu, since she is, like, insanely powerful already."

The fairy blinked rappidly for a moment, before asking, "Ehh? But she's not even particularly strong! After her is Marisa, and most of the Fae... Most Youkai simply don't want to go all-out, that's all. Too much of a risk to the barrier. Nobody wants a repeat of... was it 30 years ago...? Anyways, we really do need to get going! The sun'll set in about an hour!" She grabbed one of his hands in her far smaller hands and began to tug him in the direction of Misty Lake, being sure to keep herself a ways off the ground so as to be at his height.

Scion just follows along with the fairy since only her and Derek really knew where they were going. He thought about what she said as he was pulled along, and noticed the darker it got, the more the sun fairy illuminated the forest, until the sun was gone from the sky, and she was glowing like Wriggle's butt.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Sc/N: Good evening viewers this is Scion bringing you the third episode of The Adventures of Scion and Derek in Gensokyo. Today the author would like to apologies for the delay, and assures you he has been working on his fic even if he seems to be slow at editing it together right.

De/N: He really needs to work on that. He needs to learn not to procrastinate like someone I know.

Sc/N: Since when have I procrastinated? I always do what I say I will do. I just get distracted is all.

De/N: Well talk about this later, but do are friends here have anything they would like to add?

U/N: Aha! Sorry about the extra day of delay on my part of the editing~

K/N: Poooke

U/N: Gyaa! Koishi? Stop poking my- eep!

K/N: Gyaahaha! Liiick

U/N: Ahh...! St-stop that! Go away! Shoo!

K/N: Aww...

Sc/N: What are you two doing over there. Your sending the readers very bad impressions. Derek get me a hose or something.

U/N:W-wait, not the hose!

De/N: Hose is ready. It's at half the usual PSI to prevent serious injury.

Sc/N: I hope you have learned that the intro area is not a place to get to second base at.

U/N: Brglglgl!

K/N: Brglglgl~

Sc/N: Sorry for this shameful opening viewers. I'm sure are guests are to. Aren't you guests?

K/N: Ahh~ I'm so wet no- Brglglgl~

* * *

Scion could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he walks through the forest. "Derek, please let us know if there's something there. I would prefer not to get jumped."

Derek responds in a rather arrogant tone, "Nothing will escape my sight when I'm focused." As he says this from directly behind him, so close that it's almost directly by his ear, a voice asks, "Is that so~?"

"Oh for the love of god," Scion shot an agitated look at Derek. "Of course the one person you can't see shows up."

"...That's cheating." said a deflated Derek.

Scion turns around to face the voice, "Well it's not that I'm not happy to meet you. It's just I've heard so many interesting things about you Miss Rumia."

With a shark-like grin, and a dispersal of her cloud, she once more asked, "Is that so~?"

"That is so! I've always wanted to meet the infamous Youkai of Darkness, and I must say..." Without warning he springs in front of her and locks her in an embrace, "You are so much cuter in person!"

Not particularly un-used to this, she once more asked, "Is that so~?" She had a bit of drool hanging from her lips at how close he was at this point, coupled with how good he smelled.

Scion let her go after a moment. "Ah sorry about that. I've been sort of holding back my desires to hug cute things, but that string finally broke. Not that I don't think youre cute Olive."

He looks to see where his fairy friend is to find that she looked like a deer in headlights. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't missing his throat. _"She had the perfect chance!"_ she thought. With a giggle, Rumia once more asked, "Is that so~?"

From behind her, another figure arrived, panting, and trying to catch her breath. "S-sunshine... Wh-why did... why did you... run ahead...?" Scion wasn't sure why Olive looked so shocked, but changed his focus when he sees the women running up. He didn't recognize her, but she was calling Rumia "sunshine" for some reason. He looks at the girl for a solid minute before finally asking, "Who are you?"

The woman answers, "Hakurei Mima. Though, I'm not sure as to what such an exchange will accomplish, seeing as you seem to be human."

With a giggle, Rumia replied, "That is so~!"

Scion wasn't happy the fact he was human was such easy knowledge, but decides to play it off, "Well if I'm human, then I am several times more powerful on top of having super natural healing abilities. By the way I am Scion, and are you really Mima? I mean, you don't look dead, and what do you mean Hakurei? I didn't know you were related to Reimu."

With a chuckle, Mima answered, "Ahh, that brings back such memories... Back when I was alive for the first time, Rumia and I were the first incident resolvers..." With a nostalgic sigh, she went on to add, "At least, until I died, that is."

"I think we need to have a seat somewhere and swap stories. I apparently have a lot to learn about this version of Gensokyo. Is there anywhere near that we can stay at for the night?" Scion again checks on Olive a bit worried that she was being so quiet. At that point, the fairy's left eye was twitching. Again she thinks, _"Why has he not been eaten?"_

With a grin, Rumia said, "Well, if you don't mind freezing to death, Cirno's never been one to turn down guests for such things. Heck, she once caught a girl from the sky, and they now share the place." She giggled to herself a bit about how close those two are.

Mima raised a brow at this, and asked, "Is that fairy... okay...?" She knelt before Olive, and began to poke her cheek, not getting any particular response.

Scion shruged. "I don't know? I'm getting really worried about her... Maybe if we take her to Cirno's, and have her lie down - she must not be feeling alright." Scion's stomach growls, "Um I guess we may need to eat to. I haven't had anything except a poptart since getting here." Hoisting the stunned fairy on to her shoulder with no effort at all, Mima says, "Well, we're actually on our way to have some food with the team, and as Aya's bringing meat, I'm sure there will be plenty extra, so long as Sunshine doesn't go overboard." She gave Rumia a look.

"Eheh~ Sorry, I can't help my hunger sometimes!" Rumia rubbed the back of her head, a bit embarrassed.

"Aya is hanging out with team 9. What is going on here...? None of my prior knowledge of Gensokyo covers this. Well this will be very interesting to say the least. Very well - lead the way." Rumia tilted her head at that statement, before moving like a blur and kicking his feet out from under him, and catching him mid-fall. "Hoh...! You're heavier than my sword!" she was planning to carry the man, but gave up on that, dropping him rather suddenly.

This got Mima's brows to rise. "How heavy _are_ you, outsider...? It's very hard to come by things that she can't carry..."

Being dropped on his face was quite painful since it happened faster than he could think to catch himself. Slowly pushing himself up, he answers Mima's question, "I weigh about 1000 pounds give or take."

Thinking on this, she says, "...And how do your bones not break under that sort of weight...?" She was a bit confused as to the weight, even if she hardly even knew the conversion of kilos to pounds. 1000 still sounded like a lot, so she simply assumed as such. Though, she did over-estimate the weight that would translate to, as she wasn't very good with pounds.

While they had begun to talk, Rumia began to walk off towards their destination. She was hungry, and Mima could easily find her way, so why care, she thought.

Mima noticed her take her leave, and motioned for the man to follow her.

Following along, Scion explains his weight to Mima, "Well my bones are what weigh me down, actually. I have a very dense and powerful substance known as dark matter coating them. I have a very high constitution because of it, since my bones are just about unbreakable with the stuff protecting them."

Pausing verbally for a moment to reflect on this, Mima responded, "I would suggest not telling many this. They may take it as a challenge to break your bones - I know Rumia would..." She let out a sigh at how much Rumia gets carried away on such things.

"I'll try to remember that, but fully charged I doubt even Yuuka could bust them. Still full power may be a ways off since I've spent a good deal of energy since getting here. I don't suppose you know a way to make the air easier to breath, do you? Absorbing the magic has only reduced the affect, but I can't breathe very well here."

Giving a shrug, Mima answered, "Back when I was alive for the first time, the world was still full of magic to an extent... No idea, but maybe you could go see Patches. Though, after the barrier was formed, it did seem to collect the last traces of magic in the world, and fill the place to the brim. In the outside world, magic is just about dead because of this, I'm sure. You just have to grin and bear it, I guess." She chuckled, and gave Scion a heavy pat on the back with her free hand.

"I wish that was comforting, but until I get used to it I'm gonna be about as strong as Patchouli. You know, I was wondering... I have obviously displayed an uncanny knowledge of this land without ever being here before. Does that not seem strange to you?"

Mima gave a snort, and said, "Why would it matter? You seem to be concerned that nothing is the way you expected, so it's no game-breaker... Your knowledge seems far from perfect, as you know of things, and yet don't know them in the least." She then lowered her brows and said, "And don't you go bad mouthing my Master! Just because she has a condition doesn't mean she wouldn't wipe the floor with you. She may be only slightly older than I, but she's a being of pure arcane might!" She gave Scion a glare for his poor choice of words.

Scion gave her a nervous glance. "Ehh, Sorry, I meant no disrespect; I was merely referring to her physical constitution and in no way her magical abilities. My knowledge may be far from perfect, but you could say," He have her a big grin. "That I am a quick learner." As Mima was no longer in the mood to chat, the rest of the half-hour trip went by in silence. Eventually, the forest gave way to open air, from which one could see a huge lake with a modestly sized shack on one side, and a very large, very scarlet mansion on the other, in the distance. Scion takes a moment to gaze at the lake, "Misty Lake sure is nice... I wondered when I would ever get a chance to see this place, myself. This land, Gensokyo, is a really beautiful place to live in."

"Sure is, isn't it? Far nicer than the outside world, at least as of before the border was put up. Probably gotten uglier, though. This land, however... it's still pure, even with that one horrible, horrible village of humans. Atleast things are starting to look up, though... Judging by the couple days I spent in Keine's class, I'd say that the newest generation is far more to my liking. Far less into trying to kill me, that's for sure!" She chuckled a bit. "Though... It still won't change the evils and atrocities of the past. Sins of the father, and such."

"You shouldn't be too hard on humans. We aren't all as bad as you think we are. People are often the results of their upbringing, and the prejudice of the parents often translates to their children. Teaching kids what their parents did wrong is the first step to coexistence. It's all about the kids in my book. Get the kids set right and it doesn't matter what the parents think."

Under her breath, Mima said, "Say that _after_ seeing one of their victims... Not a pretty sight at all..." She let out a sigh.

Overhearing her, he countered, "Hey, it's not like Youkai are much better at "pretty sites" if I may quote, but I'm not goanna play the who's worst game, because I already know it's about even."

Having a nerve stepped on, Mima shouts, "And yet Youkai don't gang rape humans for as long as they can get away with it! I've seen some horrible things... At worst, a Youkai'll eat you, and maybe even give you a last request... They tend to avoid giving pain, unless they have reason to. As such, the death would usually be instant, after they get you feeling the emotion they are in the mood for - such as bliss. Sure, they'd still do things like rape, but they'd be gentle if they do. It's funny, really... The ones who are strong are gentle, and one ones who are weak are brutal, and rough. Beyond that, you have their reasons for killing... Humans usually do it because they can, while Youkai at least do it for food..." In the time of her rant on the subject, the two of them had arrived at the shack, and the mist of the lake was rather dense on that day. One could hardly see the ground, and there were some patches of ice about, making for a rather dangerous place to walk. Mima was used to is, so she hardly even stumbled when a leg went to the side.

Scion was getting frustrated by Mima being so dead set on condemning her own kind, "Hey, don't talk to me about the levels of human evil I'll have you know..." Scion was cut off when he felt a cracking under his foot as it slid forward causing him to do an unwilling split on the ice, "Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yells, and then whimpering in pain falls over on the ground holding his pained area.

Mima snickered at him, and in her sudden lack of attention wasn't quite prepared for when she ended up slipping across a long stretch of ice, and went careening towards the lake. "Gyaaa! Rumia, stop this crazy thing!" Poking her head out from behind the shack, her mouth spattered with blood, Rumia caught Mima with a blood coated hand, and spun her in a rather tango-like way, saving her from being launched into the icy waters.

Scion rolls over and tries to get to his feet only to slip on the ice again. Beyond frustrated, he yelled, "That's it! rocket boots." Clicking on the boots he blast the ice as well as propelling himself forward. He deactivates them immediately, but ended up with enough momentum to crash right into the back of the shack next to where Rumia stood. He ended up halfway in the wall still lying on the ground.

Rumia let Mima's body dip back, and leaned in to give her a nice, blood smeared kiss. Mima quickly began giving into the kiss, not particularly minding the cocktail of saliva and blood in the least. Her eyes slowly eased shut while she enjoyed the kiss.

Scion still stuck in the wall tries to look up at his surroundings in the dim shack. Unaware that Rumia is busy having fun with Mima. "Ahaha! He's like some kind of jack-in-the-box!" The man suddenly felt a crushing grip on his ankle, and was pulled roughly from the wall. The first thing he saw was the grinning face of Flandre, once he was free of the wall.

Every source of common sense in Gensokyo tells him he should be frightened in this situation, but he was just to happy to see the adorable loli vampire to care. "Flandre! Oh my god!" He yells while trying to hug her from the awkward position. "E-ehh...? Do I... know you, mister...?" The miniscule vampire was quite confused at this point, while Aya was snapping photos of the loving couple making out.

"No, but I know you oh so well. Sorry I'm having a hard time resisting the urge to hug you right now. Could you maybe put me down? I know I'll donate blood for a hug. It's not like it will kill me. Well kill me for good."Flandre tilted her head, but did as asked, even if she tackled him to the ground with her face buried in his neck soon after. "R-really...? I can... have some...?" She was sniffing with great fervor at his neck, loving the stench of his blood that seeped through his skin. It wasn't often she got fresh blood from a human, let alone one with such a good smell.

With a weak sound of protest from Mima, Rumia finally ended their kiss, leaving behind a panting, dazed Mima. "Th-thank... Thank you, Sunshine!" She had a lovely smile on her now blood-smeared mouth, which earned her a wide grin from Rumia.

"La-la~ la-la~ la-la la-la la-la la-la la laaaa~ la-la-la-la~" Mystia quietly sang to herself, but made sure to be quiet so as not to activate the blinding properties of her voice. As she sang she turned the spit, doing her important if boring job.

Cirno and Usagi were keeping their distance from the fire for obvious reasons, and sat by each other, hand in hand, while a parasol made of ice shaded Usagi even if the tinge of night had removed the need for it.

Wriggle was asking Aya, "Do you really need pictures of that...? I doubt that'd make a good article!" In actuality, she was just a bit jealous that Aya was focusing on those two so much.

"Ayaya, I don't just take pictures for my paper, ya know! I take them for mementos, alone time, black mail for self-defense, and for future gifts!" She had a huge grin on her face, which almost distracted Wriggle from one of her statements. "...Alone time?" The word sent a very exact mental image into Wriggle's head, and a blush onto her cheeks. Aya chuckled, and gave no answer, as it'd make Wriggle more embarrassed. Which it did.

Scion didn't let the sniffing bother him, as he was too focused on giving her a bear hug to think about it. Derek decided to be the one to notice his surroundings by observing the many other Youkai who had chosen to make there appearance known.

In a bit of a commanding tone he yells at Scion, "Hey Scion, how about calming the hell down and focusing? I know you're stuck in your personal fantasies, but now is not a good time."

Scion's mood shifts back to normal snapping out of his daze, "Ohh, your no fun Derek. Flan, please make sure you don't suck out all my blood, OK?"

"I'll shock you if you suck too much. So do be careful." threatens Derek.

She gave a giggle, and then licked his jugular once. "Big sis said not to do that, so I wasn't gonna, anyways!" With that said, she gently, yet quickly, drove her fangs in.

She easily pierced the flesh, letting the rich sanguine gush into her mouth. Scion stiffens after being bitten, but he manages to keep his voice in. He felt a strange sensation from having his blood draining at such a rate; as though bit by bit his strength was leaving him as he lost more and more blood. Unlike bleeding out though, he didn't get the cold sensation. He started to space out while focusing on the feeling and even fell into a daze.


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Sc/N: Good evening viewers this is Scion bringing you the forth episode of The Adventures of Scion and Derek in Gensokyo. Today the author has nothing to add since no one is really commenting on the show.

D/N: It could mean we're doing fine.

Sc/N: No. Even I realize it isn't possible to go without mistakes forever. Surely we have something worth commenting on, but it simply hasn't happened yet. Maybe are guests can add something? What say you?

U/N: As per the usual - grammar could use work, but that comes with time, and even I do have trouble with that. What say you, Kogasa?

K/N: Urameshiya!

U/N: ...Indeed.

Sc/N: What the? Did she break or something?

U/N: Ohh, she's just a bit distraught over what will have happened to Sanae soon in my own fanfic, Dreams of Paradise. Shameless plug aside, is there anything you would like to add, Kogasa?

K/N: ...

U/N: ...Indeed!

Sc/N: I can't hear what she's saying, and why do you keep saying indeed?

U/N: I think she wanted some alone time, after finding the Mima section.

Sc/N: The price of technology. Well we won't be seeing her for a bit. I hope I didn't create a neet. Well that's all for today. Say goodbye guests.

K/N: Ura... meshiya...

U/N: Bye-bye! See ya all some time soon~

* * *

After draining a good 1/3rd of his blood, she began to instinctually reverse the anti-coagulant in her saliva by way of licking the wound after popping her fangs out. The wound nearly instantly sealed itself to an extent, ending the bleeding, even if the wound was still there. "Mmm... That was good~!" Flandre had the happiest of smiles on her face.

Scion was in a complete stupor at this point his eyes were distant, and he was panting a bit. Derek a bit worried tries to snap him out of it, "Hey Scion I think you may have enjoyed that a bit too much." Scion mumbles, "uwa...no, I'm fine, hehe..." Derek yelling now,"Scion you're drooling get it together man!" Now Aya began to take pictures of him. "Scoop Get~! I can see it now! Man gets off on being bitten by cute little vampires!"

The innocent vampire tilted her head, and asked no-one in particular, "What's 'getting off' mean...?" Bringing the youngest sisters attention to the happenings. Aya paled a bit, even if she could easily take the younger sister. Now, Flan's _older_sister on the other hand... That may be another story, as she would be a rather even fight. While she wasn't here at the moment, Flandre would likely ask her that very question, and gain Aya the fire of the Scarlet Devil.

Wriggle sat by the spit, and pouted. She didn't particularly enjoy being ignored.

Derek answers her, "Scion said it was important to be honest with children to prevent confusion at a later age. So, miss Flandre, she means he got physical enjoyment out of having his blood sucked. To explain physical enjoyment, think of something you can do to your body that you enjoy." At this point, Usagi's eyes were now boring a hole in Scion, instead of Aya.

"S-something that... I enjoy...?" Her face reddened, and she looked away, her hands on her cheeks. Aya began to nonchalantly leave the scene, sitting beside Wriggle. "Ayayaa... I'll be quiet now~"

Scion came out of his stupor at the realization of what Derek had just said, "Derek, I _also_ taught you what bad timing is. Please connect more than two dots in a situation." He tries to comfort Flandre, "It's OK Flan, there's no need to be shy." He looks around and for once takes in the faces of everyone around, thinking to himself _"I didn't even realize I'm surrounded by a considerable amount of Touhou characters. Just to name them off there's: Mima, Wriggle, Aya, Rumia, Mystia, Flandre, and Cirno. Not sure who the girl next to Cirno staring at me is, and Olive seems to still be out of it."_

Flan locked eyes with him for a moment, before looking away with an even brighter blush. "B-but I made him feel... really good, by accident..." By this point, Cirno was holding back the Mimic from trying her best to rip Scion a new one. How he dare bully her big sister, she thought.

In a sing-song voice, Mystia sang, "Food's done~"

_"Saved by the bird."_ was Scion's thought at hearing that. Trying to change the mood he acts enthusiastic about the meal, "Well let's eat. We can sit and talk and get know each other. What do you say?"

Rumia, whose face was still smeared with now dried blood, exclaimed, "That is so~!"

Mima's face, however, had been licked clean by Rumia recently, so she was quite clean, if a bit sticky. "That is so~!" Her impression of Rumia was spot on, and earned a giggle from the blood smeared little Youkai.

Cirno chuckled, still holding Usagi back, and said, "Nice to meet you, whoever you are!"

Mystia was happily chirping to herself.

Aya was busy writing in her notebook, and hardly even noticed, while beside her, Wriggle had a happy little grin on her face while leaning against Aya's less active arm.

Flandre burped, and said, "I'm full..."

Usagi simply kept steadily struggling to get free of Cirno's hold, spouting curses under her breath.

Olive twitched about, still out of it.

Scion rubbed his hands together, and asked, "Great, so what are we having?"

"You!" Rumia had a terrifying grin on her face, before Mima slapped the back of her head.

"No, we're having horse." Mima gave a sigh at the bad joke Rumia had told.

Scion twitched after hearing Rumia's proclamation, but was relieved by Mima's intervention. He looks for somewhere to sit, and decides to go and take a seat next to Cirno. He feelt a heavy chill being hang in the air from his close proximity, but ignores it and greats her by answering her question, "Well hi, Cirno, I'm Scion, and the other voice you may have been hearing is Derek. It's very nice to meet you." He smiles at her, and then looks over at Usagi, "By the way who's this girl you're holding down?"

"Ahh, she's Flan's little sister, and my pupil! Usa's got a bit of a temper to her, though..." Cirno's teasing calmed her down just a tad, unlike what one might expect.

"Usa? I've never heard of her before, and she's a Scarlet? Does Remilia have any other hidden sisters I should know about?" Cirno gave a shrug, and replied, "Beats me. Though, Usa was actually... accidentally turned by Flan, as she apparently has such tasty blood, not that I'd know how to judge things like that. Didn't help that Flan didn't know that one only drains all of a person's blood if they want to gain a new sibling..."

Timidly, Usagi added, "I'm also a Mimic, however that works. I was in my human form at the time, so that might be why. I can also kyuu things, kinda like big sis Flan!" Now fully calmed down, Usagi was willing to talk, too.

"Just don't kyuu me unless you want me to do it to you to. I'm a very quick learner and I happen to specialize in super natural powers. Otherwise, it's nice to meet you too Usa, and I guess tough luck with the vampire thing, but I guess it worked out." He mimics Cirno's shrug, then asks, "What powers does a mimic have? Now that I think about it, I can guess, but would rather be sure."

"Ahh, well, I can mimic things! I just need some Youkai spit, or other fluids-" She found herself cut off by Rumia, who had her mouth full to the brim with meat. "Wihke shemehn!" With a sigh, Usagi admitted, "Y-yes, _that's_on the list, too..." She was rubbing her temples with a single hand at this point, while Rumia just giggled. She also averted her eyes from the only source of such a thing for miles, while a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Aww, Usagi's uncomfortable! So cute~" Aya, being the annoyance that she was, pointed out the obvious between bites of her meat, only making it worse for Usagi. "Chin chin~ You three going to get any meat...? I know the two fairies like it downright frigid, but I doubt the human does, hmm?" She had a grin on her face, and was using her talons to strip meat from the body of the horse for herself.

Just then, Olive finally snapped out of her stupor, as she was now hungry. "Wha...?"

Ignoring Rumia's comment he tries to change the subject by answering Mystia. "Sure, I would like some cooked horse meet. Not sure what it tastes like, but I like new things." With a grin that showed teeth which were much like needles, Mystia said, "Well, come and get it! I'm no maid, so I'm not about to bring it to you~" She winked at him, so he guessed, to say that she wasn't offended. He takes the hint and gets up to get some meat. His thoughts drifting about as he walks over, _"I didn't even know she could make a face like that. I'm getting worried about my safety even if these are some of the more pacifistic characters."_When he gets there he asks, "Do I get a plate?" Chuckling, Mystia responds, "We have none~! Just bowls for the stews Mima and I make most days~"

Rumia sang, "Finger food~ Finger food~" while waving about an entire leg of the horse. She sang in a rather off-key sort of way, leaving Mima cringing from her close proximity. Cirno and Usagi got up so as to get their share, as it seemed cooled enough to freeze without worries of it cracking at this point.

"Well, I guess I don't mind, but I will at least use a skewer. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a wooden skewer and impales some meat on it. He then goes sits back on the log where Cirno and Usagi were. He takes a few bites of the meat before speaking again, "Hey, do you guys have any interesting stories you want to share? It's always interesting to listen to wild stories while eating." Usagi perks up, while chewing on a slab of frozen meat, being sure to swallow before . "Ahh! There was that time I was possessed by Yuuka!"

This got a grin out of Cirno, who paused from her also frozen mean to say, "Yeah, was a fun day! ...Though I still do feel bad about accidentally blowing your hand to bits..." This got a cringe from Usagi. "I said I forgive you! Jeez... I mean, I blew your hand off when my wings shattered, too! We're even! And there was that time I had to race that lake of blood, and ended up turned into a living danmaku! Took Elly out in a single blow, even if I also nearly drowned myself in blood!" She giggled at the memories.

"And then when I learned how to spark by watching Yuuka do it in your body! It felt great to beat Mima that way..." She let out a happy sigh.

This got Mima's attention. "Hey! It's only because I underestimated you! Don't get so full of yourself, fairy... Plus, I was being controlled!"

Ignoring Mima, Usagi went on to say, "And then when you, Mima, and I, with Yuuka in control of me, teamed up against Yukari! ...Now that I think about it, aren't you still the owner of Mugenkan...?"

Cirno thought for a second, before answering, "Huh... I guess you're right! Imagine that... Still shocked me when the three of us became human. That sucked..."

Scion was a bit confused by the last statement, but asks, "How the did you beat Yukari? Did she get bored or something?"

Mima sighed, and said from across the little party, "I made her cry, as I reminded her of when I killer her crush; I murdered my twin sister, Miko, and then Yukari made me kill myself by way of gap. Crappy technicality said I committed suicide, as I stabbed myself in the heart. Killing myself imbalanced me enough to send me nowhere, and so I walked - _floated_ around on the earth for a bit, got sealed, escaped, caused trouble for my niece, and then hid myself away for a number of years, due to some border manipulation by Yukari. Anyways, I don't see why she was _still_ a big crybab- Oww!" Mima rubbed her head, and looked pointedly at Yukari, who was now sitting beside her.

Scion about choked on his meat at the sight of Yukari. After a nice coughing fit he gets his breathing in order he stays quiet and watches not wanting her focus on him.

Looking at Mima with a bit of ire, Yukari continued the tale. "Yes, and then you made this wuss cry! After that, I was no longer in the mood for fighting, so I went home and cried, and cried..." She pulled her knees to her chest, obviously affected by these memories.

With a sigh, Mima pulled Yukari in for a hug, which, oddly enough, wasn't fought at all. "Come, now. It's not like she's gone - you two even have such a cute child! She may have died, but her death granted her the powers of a goddess! I'm sure that you'll see her again soon enough..." Mima's gentle words caused Yukari to ease up just a bit. The moment may have been touching, but Scion was still not about to so much as crack a joke around her. She was the last person he wanted to piss off if he could help it. The only person in Gensokyo he actually worried about, besides Reimu herself.

This gained a raised brow from most of the group. "Yukari has a child?" While the question of who raced through her head, Aya was busy writing this down at length. Scoop get!

Scion could hold in his desire to blurt out the obvious and answers, "Reimu is Yukari's Daughter. Miko if I remember is the first Shrine Maiden in Gensokyo. Apparently also Mima's sister, and from what I think your saying, had a daughter with Yukari. No wonder Reimu is so over powered." This got even more brow raised, this time by Yukari, and Mima, specifically.

"Nnno, Miko is the _father_ of my child. Don't ask how that works, as you'll only hurt yourself trying to figure it out. Let's just say it was a miracle, and assume that to be correct." Yukari was at a loss of how he even came to the conclusion from that, really. Scion could see the confused stares, "What, it wasn't obvious? Let me break it down then, Miko is a shrine Maiden, and the way Mima implied Yukari was fond of her sister. Then she said they had a 'wonderful kid,' and I'm sorry, but there's one Hakurei in Gensokyo right now excluding Mima here. I don't need to be a detective to solve this mystery. As for how she gave birth. I just say its Gensokyo and roll with it. If it wasn't strange circumstances that lead to her birth, then I would worry."

This earned a rather dark look from Yukari. "Are you implying that Reimu is anything but a 'wonderful kid'...?" The rest of the group gulped, and thanked their lucky stars that they weren't the one to get on Yukari's bad side.

Last time that such a thing had happened, three of them were turned human.


End file.
